Knivögon
by Lily Louisea
Summary: De vann och John skickar iväg Kyle. Slight AU. Spoilers för alla utkomna filmer och TSCC. No ships.


**AN**: Började som skolarbete (jag flippade ur:) ). Är en smula AU, för jag har ändrat på några detaljer från filmerna och T: SCC. Och i karaktärsbakgrund kan jag bara säga att John aldrig gifte sig med Kate, för jag gillade inte T3.

**Disclaimer**: Jag äger ingen plot, inga karaktärer eller någoting man kan känna igen. Inklusive det översatta utdraget från The Terminator. Just playin´ in James Cameron´s sandbox.

***

Jag kunde känna på segern. Den vajade i vinden som en fana och alla som hela världen, betraktade den. Överväldigades av den. Jubel passade här. Varför lät ingen? Det kanske var suset i mina öron. Jag vet inte. Jag kollapsar snart.

Han står bredvid mig. Ler han? Jag ser inte. Kanske. Han vänder sig om. Öppnar munnen. Säger något.

Jag hör inte. Villinte, villinte. Vill.

Elden var tänd. Svaga minnen leker med mig om skratt och sol och något mjukt. Sol? Mjukt. Känns konstigt i min mun och jag vill sova snart. En himmel. Det brann därinne efter allting. Jag hoppas att det brinner i de andra också. I han. Som står bredvid mig och talar.

Det brinner i honom och han står i eld. Och jag kan inte släcka honom för vattnet är smutsigt men dyrbart.

Himlen eldar upp sig själv. Jag kan inte minnas att jag sett det förut. Långt borta i väster är lågorna stora och himlen lyser orangegul. Molnen är inte lika smutsiga längre.

En konstig grimas sprider sig över mitt ansikte. Som att min mun breder ut sig, blottar den övre tandraden. Det bubblar inom mig och okontrollerat – jag kan inte tro mig själv – ger jag ifrån mig några starka, korta ljud. _Hahahaha_.

Jag ler. Jag skrattar.

Och han brevid mig tittar och undersöker mig och det är som att bladet i hans knivögon har gått av. Blåa irisar blinkar, blänker. Glänser lite grann. Och ler. I vår nya värld finns många skrattrynkor.

Jag blir förbluffad. Han gråter inte annars. Om jag tänker på det, gråter jag nog också egentligen. Och han tar ett grepp om min överarm, tittar ut igen, men gör ingen segergest som jag förväntat mig. Och han viskar lågmält:

"Kom. Hitåt", och tar med mig nerför metallhögen av rostande maskindelar. Inte igenom folkmassan, men bort. Mot huset. Lokalen som jag gärna blänger misstänksamt på. Han hittar till en nära på osynlig sidoingång och jag undrar hur, och det enda svaret jag får är ett avvisande "Du vill inte veta". Nej, jag är inte säker på att jag vill.

Himlen har mörknat. Djupblå indigomoln, nästan självlysande. Vi står i den mörkaste skuggan och han placerar en modest sprängladdning vid låset. Vi söker skydd några meter bort bakom en container och jag hoppas verkligen att det inte finns något kvar där inne som har hört ljudet. Vad som helst ekar häromkring på den ovanligt rena planen och i Huset där alla rum har höga väggar av betong och bara nästan lite fyllda av vapen och maskiner. Rummen säger att vi är ett halvt dussin män som går igenom dem men ingen – inget – reagerar.

Han hittar och när vi stannar är det i en lokal som alla andra, i mitten av byggnaden. Ett bord står i mitten varpå det ligger någonting övertäckt av ett smutsigt grått skynke. Han går enkelt fram och drar av det.

"John? _John?_", väser jag, inte förfärat, men nästan chockad av hans saknad av säkerhet.

"Ja?" är hans simpla svar.

Jag svarar inte.

Hans ögon har återfått lite av sin skrämande styrka och nu riktar han sig mot mig. Det slår mig att han ska berätta något.

"Kyle." Jag vet inte om jag ska svara. Han drar upp ett slitet, inplastat foto från sin ficka och ger det till mig. Jag stirrar på kvinnan i bilden och tycker att jag känner igen ögonen i ett främmande ansikte. Det var en annorlunda värld. Hon satt i en jeep, med en hund bakom sig, med ett tunt flätat läderband knutet i pannan för att hålla håret borta från ögonen. En öken och blå himmel bredde ut sig i bakgrunden. Hon var vacker.

Jag känner hur John betraktar mig under tiden jag undersöker fotot. På baksidan har han klottrat ned ett meddelande och skrivit sitt namn längst ner. Jag tittar upp och han gör en gest mot bilden.

"Berätta för henne vad som står på baksidan av fotot. Säg till henne hur mycket vi tackar henne för hennes hjälp, och hennes styrka under de mörka åren när vi gömde oss från kriget. Memorera det. Hitta henne. Skydda henne. Skynet skickade en maskin för att eliminera henne för att förhindra vår seger idag." Han tittar upp och ger mig ännu ett sällsynt leende. "Hon är Sarah Connor."

Jag förstår inte mycket av vad han säger, men rycker till vid namnet. Han sträcker ut handen för att ta tillbaka fotot och jag lämnar tveksamt över det, för jag skulle gärna skulle vilja titta mer på det. John ser min blick.

"Hon är min mor", förklarar han.

Han vänder sig om och tar upp vapnet på bordet. Det är konstigt och ser annorlunda ut och jag ryggar tillbaka när han riktar det mot mig och på något vis startar det.

Ljus. Det är blått och elektriskt. Något drar mig plågsamt bakåt i ryckningar och plötsligt är det mycket kallt och... friskt.

Jag ramlar.

***

**AN: **Det där kan inte vara en cliffy, för alla vet redan vad som händer. Dessutom är den så kort att jag inte vet om den ens kan klassifieras som en oneshot.


End file.
